And in the Darkness Bind Them
by Tolkien FanFicWriter
Summary: "The Ring liked being on Its Master's finger. It was whole, It was warm, It was powerful, It had control. Control of the world. Control over all." What were the Ring's thoughts throughout The Lord of the Rings? Rated T for mention of death. Complete.
1. The Forging

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year's and New Year's Eve to all! So, my New Year's resolution is to write and update more often. And since I'm bad with New Year's resolutions, I'll start in the old year. ;) So I'll update this story every day until it's done. Enjoy! :)

Reviews are much appreciated to improve the writing quality of my work. ;)

* * *

The Forging

It was cold, cold and lonely without a body. Sauron's evil malice was poured away from Its Master, cut away, separated, and It did not like it. The rock under It was too crude, the lava below It too uncertain, the air around It too free. It could find no suitable host for Its majesty.

And then It noticed a lone band of gold, shimmering in the heat, engraved with red markings in It's own speech. It liked this body. It was pure, it was beautiful, it called for the malice to live within its golden halls. And so the most evil of objects in Middle-Earth was created, to look precious and pure, and yet be utterly corrupt and filled with darkness.

The Ring liked being on Its Master's finger. It was whole, It was warm, It was powerful, It had control. Control of the world.

Control over all. It sensed seven rings for Dwarves, creatures of gold and greed. It sensed nine rings for Men, creatures of corruption and cruelty. Its power swelled.

And It called out to the lesser rings, as darkness came over the land, whispering, roaring, rasping, growling:

_Ash nazg durbatulûk,_

_Ash nazg gimbatul,_

_Ash nazg thrakatulûk,_

_Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all

And in the darkness bind them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a FanFiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a FanFiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following FanFiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


	2. The Severing

**Author's Note:** New chapter as promised! Yes, yes, precious, new chapter! (But no Gollum...yet) ;) But anywhos, enjoy! :)

Reviews are like the Ring. We _needsss_ them!

**Shout-outs: **

**The Thunder Alchemist: **I'm glad that you think so! Let's hope this story develops nicely, eh? :)

* * *

The Severing

The Ring relished Its power, relished the death cries of Its victims, relished the fear It caused. It saw Its next victim: a lone human, cowering next to an older man. Men of Numenor, yes! Yes, they were, they were always the best to crush and slaughter and kill.

It and Its Master approached, wielding fear and greatness and a giant mace. And It struck, and It was excited. Its master had broken the flimsy sword that stood before them. Victory was theirs, and theirs alone, forever. It was glad in anticipation of the darkness that would soon rule the land.

And then It was severed from Its Master, alone and cold once more. It cried out, a shriek of loss and anger and pain, as It fell into the hand of the Man of Numenor.

And It grew in rage, in cruelty, in bitterness; but shrunk in size, and felt Its power shrink too.

And It swore vengeance. It would corrupt this man, It would take his life, his soul, his humanity. It would take revenge on the man that took It away from Its Master. This king would die due to his want for the Ring.

But then the man took It up, up to Its fiery birthplace, meaning to destroy It. But this could not be allowed, no. He had to be broken, and darkness had to survive. So the Ring whispered to him of power and glory. It ensnared the man and corrupted his heart.

He loved the Ring. He worshipped the Ring. He called It Precious. He wanted It for himself. They all did, these men with lack of will.

And when It was held over the fire, It coaxed him to hold It near and close, to possess It.

And he did, and the world was never the same for the weakness of Men.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a FanFiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a FanFiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following FanFiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


	3. The Losing

**Author's Note: **So, here's the next chapter, this time much closer to the timeline of _The Lord of the Rings_. I hope that everyone enjoys! :)

Reviews and stories are like hummus and pita; the critical reviews increase the deliciousness of the story... (Written under influence of hummus and pita)

**Shout-outs:**

**I will start responding to user reviews by PM so as to save space, and anonymous, visitor reviews here.**

* * *

The Losing

It hated being worn around this man's neck like It belonged to him. Hated it. Long roads on shaky horseback the Ring had to touch the one who defeated Its Master, and Its treachery grew.

And then, a chance to escape, with an ever-convenient orc ambush. Yes, the orcs had been drawn to the hated man by the pull of the Ring's darkness.

He put It on his finger, and was out of sight. The Ring rejoiced, and led him to the orc arrows' paths and killed the king. And It rolled away into the river, off of the hated, fleshy finger, and laid there on the river bottom for millennia, ever waiting for Its Master.

Calling. Waiting. Fading away to myth, but very much alive. The river pushed It along, and the Ring cursed the river for taking it further and further away from Its Master. But still It called, and still It waited.

And It found Its chance in a little river-man hand, and It rejoiced, that It could soon find Its Master once more.

It took hold of the river-man's heart and held his will within Its golden band.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a FanFiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a FanFiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following FanFiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


	4. The Finding

**Author's Note:** Hello, preciousss. We have Gollumses now, yesss, preciousss. My Preciousss is back!

But seriously, here it is: the next installment, loaded with familiar faces, FINALLY! (Bonus to those who catch movie dialogue ;) )

Enjoy! :)

"Prolonged, indiscriminate reviewing of books is a quite exceptionally thankless, irritating and exhausting job. It not only involves praising trash but constantly inventing reactions towards books about which one has no spontaneous feeling whatever." ~George Orwell, from BrainyQuotes

So lets hope you like reviewing things, unlike our friend George here, eh? (grumble..._1984_...pessimistic...Squealer) ;)

* * *

The Finding

It called for the little river-man to put It on, but when the little river-man was killed, It hated Its new, similar, river-man carrier, who was corrupted instantly. The hated creature carried It far away, away from the Sun and the Moon and Its Master.

In the caves with Gollum, the Ring could neither shine nor gleam like It did when It was seen by all before their deaths. It could not corrupt the hearts of Men. It could not hear the cries of Its tortured, dying victims. It had to live in quiet and solitude and squalor and loneliness. It wept to be so alone, so underused, so out of knowledge, so out of sight.

It was only used to hunt, to prey on the goblins of the cave. Gollum killed the goblins quickly, and there were no screams of mercy, such as when It had Its Master.

Its Master was cruel and sadistic, bringing all within His grasp to pain and despair. He used the Ring in horrible but great ways, ways that the creature would never even think of. The Ring was miserable, and ached for a chance to return to Its Master. Its greatness was being squandered in Gollum's cave.

And for 500 years, It did not get that chance, and It diminished in all but longing for Its Master's finger. The finger that was gone and dead and cut and lost.

And as It dwelt on these longings, It became hateful, and in Its passion, It gleamed once more. The creature Gollum loved and cherished It all the more, ignorant of the Ring's will to flee, until one day, the creature loved and cherished naught but a memory.

For the Ring had escaped yet another weak carrier, bouncing along rocks, down to the water, back to Its Master.

And then, unexpectedly, another little one picked It up, and put It in his pocket, and the Ring was tired. Tired of the simple darkness of pockets and caves. How It longed for a darkness that covered the lands, for an evil darkness that could not be lit!

But this carrier brought It closer, wonderfully closer, and the Ring felt Its Master's call, not heard for millennia, once more! It felt the nearness of Its Master and It gladdened, happy to be close, ever so close. Its wait was over.

Soon It would cause the pain of all the peoples and lands and beasts and trees in Middle-Earth. Soon there would be an unextinguishable darkness. Soon, Sauron's malice and evil would rule over all once more!

And then It was whisked away for sixty years to a land of happiness and peace and good-willed little people whom It could not corrupt, and It despaired to be the only evil in a land of joy.

And It swore to make Its next carrier suffer forevermore.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a FanFiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a FanFiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following FanFiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


	5. The Exposing

**Author's Note:** Again, fifth chapter as promised. Wow, the positive responses I have been getting to this story will always amaze me. Thank you all so so very much! So, for you, enjoy! :)

**Shout-outs:**

**Anony-Mouse: **First of all, cute name! :) Second of all, I am super glad that you liked it! I loved your review, and it really inspired me to add more to my future chapters. I am glad that you got the point of the Ring having Its own perspective on things, and I'm glad that Its resolutions make sense. Thank you!

Hummus, pita, and reviews are all staples of my diet. And as I will run out of the first two soon, don't let me starve my soul. ;)

* * *

The Exposing

The Ring lamented that the little old one was gone. Baggins was off, away, gone, and he did not take It, could not take It to Its master. And now It had a new carrier, a young one free in spirit and soul, and It hated the young Baggins.

Ever since the grey wizard touched It, tauntingly bringing a taste of real power, It was placed in a simple, undeserving chest for years and years, calling for Its rising Master, and not receiving an answer. And It hated to be alone and muffled and forgotten.

And then after seventeen years of boredom and a simple darkness that hid the Ring from discovery, light and an opened chest made the Ring gleam. And soon It was off throughout the land, on a journey, and It rejoiced.

For It felt His nine servants, searching and shrieking in the depths of the void. And the Ring endlessly, fruitlessly, called for them, called for rescue.

They were close, ever so close, when Baggins touched the Ring, fondled It gently and lovingly, and then ended the temptation to wear It, while a servant was not a foot away!

So the Ring cajoled Its carrier, endlessly tempting him to wear It, and then, all of a sudden, the Ring was worn once more in a lowly village of men, in an undeserving pub.

And It saw Its Master, and It called out to Him, to His servants, to the darkness, to the void.

But His servants did not take It, although they came painfully close, and the Ring lamented the lost opportunity.

But now Its Master knew It was still alive, knew that It was waiting for Him, waiting and searching and calling and _waiting._

And the Ring swore to never let an opportunity to return to Sauron pass again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a FanFiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a FanFiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following FanFiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


	6. The Light

**Author's Note:** _Dang, _this story's gotten long. Thank you to all readers and reviewers and followers! Sixth chapter, WOW, as promised! Enjoy!

P.S: Internet candy canes to those who know who Halfelven is and exactly _which_ star he is the son of. ;)

Well, I'm officially out of hummus and pita. So, who wants to feed me with reviews, eh? ;)

* * *

The Light

The Ring was cursing Itself for Its stupidity. It was not a foot from His servants, and was but a stretch away from Its Master. But It had been whispering to Baggins, and It had over-whispered, and Baggins held the Ring close once more, loath to let It go, loath to let darkness spread.

And now Baggins was entering the void, and he would carry the Ring forevermore if he did, as a wraith. But Baggins would be a weak wraith, short in stature, short in power, short in will, short in evil, and wielding the most powerful Ring of all.

The Ring hissed for Baggins to put It on, to bring the wraiths near, to deliver It to Its Master. But Baggins did not, and the Ring saw that Its carrier was not weak in will, but strong, but not strong enough to wield It. If only It had a carrier equal to Sauron, It would be happy, but none were equal. None were capable of His malice.

And His servants were flooded, and the Ring was ushered into a valley of light, light that It could not extinguish, light that darkness would be hard-pressed to conquer.

And It saw a son of the starlight, Halfelven, discussing Its destruction. The Ring called out, and It saw Men. Men, yes, Men It could corrupt. It whispered to the scruffy one, but he was oblivious.

So It tried the proud one, and It succeeded. The proud one said to take It to Gondor, near to Him, right to Him.

And Halfelven did not do so. He did not send It to Gondor, to Its Master. He did not agree to darkness conquering all, vanquishing all, ending all.

And the Ring tried to cause them all to argue, to stop the plot to end It.

But accursed Baggins stepped forth, strong-in-will-Baggins, and ended the Ring's attempts to save Itself from doom.

And for the first time, the Ring did not bring fear; It felt fear.

And it was a horrible feeling.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a FanFiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a FanFiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following FanFiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


	7. The Hope

**Author's Note: **Seventh chapter, guys! Thanks for all the positive feedback and support! Just...wow. For you, ENJOY! :)

P.S: If this chapter is up a little later than the usual update time, we apologizes, because we _swears_ its the nasty, tricksy internets. We _swears._

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as this story needs to grow, and reviews are its vitamins and minerals.

* * *

The Hope

The Ring had embarked on a great journey, a journey to destroy Itself, and It seethed, hanging on a simple metal chain, hidden and ignored.

But the proud human, the Gondorian, did not ignore It, and Baggins did not ignore It. But strong-in-will-Baggins was resistant to the Ring's whisperings, and so the Ring focused on the Gondorian, focused on corrupting him, focused on breaking him.

And when Baggins fell into the snow and the Ring escaped Its carrier, It rejoiced, and made to slide away to Its Master, but was stopped by the Gondorian. And It was enraged, and It hissed to the Gondorian, promising safety for Gondor, promising power, promising glory.

And he held It, and he gazed upon the golden band in wonder, and he was lost, and the Ring rejoiced in Its success. Men were ever so weak.

But then the Heir of Isildur, strong for one of his blood, brought the Gondorian out of the Ring's grasp, and It was returned to Baggins. But that did not matter. The Gondorian was lost, lost to the Ring.

But as the _preposterous_ Fellowship of the Ring went into the darkness, the Ring was aware of a former, despised, _hated_ carrier. _Gollum._

But the Ring had other matters to worry about and manage. It felt an old evil nearby, a flame of Udún. And It rejoiced, for this old evil was near, and it could take the Ring back to Its Master.

So the Ring called, and made Itself known to the darkness and the shadow and the flame, to the Balrog known as Durin's Bane. And the Ring felt the Balrog come nearer.

And when It saw the Balrog, It rejoiced. Soon darkness would rule, and soon all the Free-Peoples would fall, and all would see the Ring gleam on Its Master's finger. The Ring would be the last thing they saw. And Baggins leapt towards the wizard and the Balrog, and the Ring encouraged him. But then Baggins was held back by the Gondorian.

And then the Balrog fell, and so did the grey wizard, and the Ring could not bring Itself to rejoice in the wizard's death, for Its chance to come back to Him had escaped yet again. And the Ring was angry, and swore to bring pain to the Gondorian that held Baggins back from the wizard and the Balrog.

And as the Ring was carried to the hated forest of light and elves, It cursed the Gondorian with pain and evil and temptation and murder and death.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a FanFiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a FanFiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following FanFiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


	8. The Defeat

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody! Chapter 8 is here, alive and kicking! So, enjoy! :)

Please improve the postings by Tolkien FanFicWriter with critique, like how age improves wine and cheese and hearts! (I don't know anymore. Review?)

* * *

The Defeat

The Ring loathed every minute in the forest of light, wanting to get out. It was filled with rage at not being able to control the elven rings, one of which It had found, and It could not tell Its Master about the hated elven ring, with an aura of peace and light and the hated water.

The Ring was waiting for a chance to get away. It tired of the monotony behind Baggin's shirt, tired of not being able to whisper to the Gondorian in the darkness of the night, tired of drifting down the river that never seemed to end.

But before long, Baggins was alone, and the Ring was overjoyed as the Gondorian approached. And It whispered to him. It whispered of power, of Gondor, of strength, of the defense of his city. And the Gondorian attacked Baggins, and It had won.

But then Baggins put It on, and the Ring knew that Its Master would come claim It, even if the Gondorian did not. So the Ring released the man and summoned Its Master, burning Baggins and feeling darkness approach, feeling darkness and flame and the gaze of His Eye.

But even when Baggins took It off, the Ring rejoiced, for the Heir of Isildur came near, and he was coming closer and closer to It, closer and closer to the demise of light.

But then he withdrew, and the Ring hissed, too enraged to bring forth the approaching orcs to Baggins. How had It been defeated, to not be able to corrupt a man? It would not happen again-this the Ring swore.

And then Baggins ran off, and the Ring was alone with him and his loyal, kind friend.

And It hated them both, and thought that It could not be madder. That was when It felt the presence of Gollum, and It knew.

The world was out to get It, and It was most likely doomed, with these caring little-men and the Gollum nearby.

And more than ever, It cursed the light and wished for Its Master.

But Its Master never came.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a FanFiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a FanFiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following FanFiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


	9. The Despair

**Author's Note:** Hey all, it's me again with the ninth chapter, the Fellowship of the Chapters, the Nine Wraith-Chapters... Enjoy! :)

**Shout-outs:**

**Anony-Mouse: Yeah, I think Fanfiction had a little whoopsie. Or maybe I lost sight for a day and updated something wrong. Eh. Anyway, thank you for the praise! I am glad you think my story makes sense, and I am honored that you like the perspective so much! And you calling this a good fanfic? Made my LIFE. Not even kidding, I fangirled like Gollum/Smeagol with the Ring. And yes, I am anticipating Mordor with GLEE. Teeheehee. :D**

Reviews are my Heart and Soul (cue music). ;)

P.S: I don't own Heart and Soul

* * *

The Despair

The Ring was heavy as Its carrier went over and under rocky hills. The call of Its Master remained the same, ever so far away, ever so unreachable, ever so distant and far and weak.

It languished as Baggins took forever to leave the rocky hills, taking Gollum along as well as the fat one. And It hated every second, having to bear being on Baggin's neck, having to bear the goodness of the fat one, having to bear the selfishness of Gollum that would hide It away forever.

The Ring knew that Gollum could not resist, and he would take It, and kill the little-men. After all, he had killed for It before. So the Ring sunk deeper and deeper into despair as It dreaded the day when Gollum would take It back to a cave to rust.

But then the Ring felt one of His servants, and It gladdened, and drew out of Its depression, and It called, fervently and loudly, for Baggins to put It on. And It almost succeeded, had the fat one not intervened, and the Ring cursed the fat one.

For this was the second time that the fat one had kept the Ring from Its Master, and the Ring hated the fat one almost as It hated Gollum, with a fervent desire to see him dead and broken and spent.

But the Ring had patience, and so It waited hungrily for discovery. Discovery from what, It did not matter. Anything would be better than having to bear Gollum and the fat one.

And the Ring longed to touch the earth below them, and became more of a burden for Baggins. All the better, of course. But if It could just reach the ground and be loose and come back to Its Master, all would suffer in the age of evil that would follow.

But the Ring had patience, and so It would wait until the time came to conquer all in terror and evil once more.

But the Ring had waited thousands of years before, and It was not ready to do so again.

And It knew that It had to find a faster way back to Him, and so It pleaded for a chance.

And the chance came, in the form of a Gondorian.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a FanFiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a FanFiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following FanFiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


	10. The Refusal

**Author's Note:** Whoa, ten chapters. Wow. Just...I did not think this story would stretch so long! And what with the great feedback I've been getting? I don't want this story to end! But...let's not think about that now. Enjoy! :)

Reviews are cool, bro. So chill, so swaggy, so pro... I'm hip, I swears, on the preciouses! (Again, I don't even know. Review, maybe?)

* * *

The Refusal

The Ring was elated. Finally, a chance to return to Its Master once more, through the hands of Men! Weak, corruptible, flimsy, short-lived Men who would be almost as insignificant in the world as Little-Men. After all, darkness would claim the world, and in a world of darkness, Men would not stay alive for long. The Ring gleamed with glee.

And as Baggins and the fat one were taken away by the Men, the Ring slowly began to prepare Itself for return to Its Master, trying to slip out of Baggin's clothes that hid Its magnificence, declaring that It was once more free.

And the Ring knew that this Gondorian Man was the kin of the first Gondorian who fell to the Ring this age, and fell to temptation and corruption. It shone with the thought of corrupting two brothers. It had corrupted two brothers before, 500 years ago, on the banks of a river, and found the experience satisfying in the extreme. But these were Men, who would fall before corruption, and lead It back to Sauron.

The Ring's luck had turned.

And then the Gondorian turned away from the Ring, even as It lured him in, even as It called to him with whisper and lie and temptation. This Man was not influenced by It?

As Baggins traveled to His realm, the Ring knew that It was not Its own power that was failing. Baggins was completely subject to Its will by now, and was losing his self-control, no matter how strong-willed he was in the beginning. But it could not be that Men were growing stronger! The Ring had witnessed the race of Men fall, fall to the darkness of Its Master. But yet the Ring wondered.

Were Men becoming stronger? First the Heir of Isildur, with his weak blood, had resisted Its call. And then the common Gondorian had resisted It, with weak blood shown by his kin.

And the Ring decided that none could ever defeat the malice of Its Master. Not Elves, not Dwarves, not Men, not Little-Men, not Istars. None would defeat Him, and soon It would be in His grasp once more.

And the Ring started to whisper to Baggins once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a FanFiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a FanFiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following FanFiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


	11. The Frustration

**Author's Note: **Okay, I officially love you all for reading. Lemme just get out my ring and propose. (Ring chortle chortle) But anywhos, enjoy! :)

**Shoutouts:**

**Anony-Mouse: I am glad that you empathize with the Ring. Now, how to make It so despisable that no one can empathize... I just have this deep hatred for the Ring due to what It did to Boromir and Frodo and Bilbo and Sam and Faramir and Smeagol and Middle-Earth... Ok, rant over! Thank you for being such a loyal reader and reviewer!**

Reviewing would take only a minute, right? And think of all the benefits that would come after! (Like a better story...)

* * *

The Frustration

The Ring felt the time coming, when darkness would rule over all. It was close to one of His servant's lairs, close, close,_ close._ And then the light came forth, a good light, an evil light, an unnatural light, and the Ring drew near, dragging Its carrier along as well. But then the fat one stopped him, and It grew in anger and disappointment.

And as Baggins climbed into Mordor, It plotted on how to dispose of the fat one. Gollum could push him off of the Stairs, and the Ring could easily suggest the murder with faint whispering. But then Baggins would send Gollum away or kill him in anger, and Baggins would not know what to do in the tunnels of Shelob.

The Ring had felt the darkness of Ungoliant's spawn for a time, and knowing Gollum's treacherous, murderous nature, his plans to kill Baggins were obvious. But Baggins could not be stuck in Shelob's webs, as It would never come back to Its Master that way. No, Gollum could not send the fat one away. Baggins had to.

So the Ring began to whisper to Baggins, slowly but surely convincing him that the fat one longed for It, wanted It, _needed_ It. And It told Gollum to say the same, and suspicion arose in Baggins's heart, and It knew that the fat one would soon leave. And when Gollum made himself useful for the first time on the journey, and covered the fat one with Elvish crumbs, the Ring rejoiced. The End was near.

And Baggins reached Shelob's lair, and the Ring knew that It had to lead him through. It stayed quiet, and did not draw Shelob forth with whispers of food. No, the Ring had to make Its way through the tunnel to return to Its Master, and It could not fall into Gollum's possession.

So Baggins did make it through, and threw Gollum aside, and the Ring felt glad.

Until Baggins was captured by Shelob. The Ring cursed at the webs that covered Its gleam, Its whispers, Its call. And then It felt a light, a horrible light, as the fat one took It away from Baggins, wielding an Elvish star and an Elvish sword.

And the Ring mourned that It could not corrupt the fat one in any short amount of time, and It swore to bring pain on the Little-Men as the loyal fat one put It on.

It was horrid to be worn by one who did not care for It.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a FanFiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a FanFiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following FanFiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


	12. The Fear

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh, this is the PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! Sorry about that, I freaked out a little. Okay, so, Cracks of Doom is next, the End is near, OhmygoshIcan'tbelieveit! Well, believe that I love you all, viewers, reviewers, followers, favoriters, and to all a very hearty ENJOY! :)

Reviews? Well, what can I say? I love them. They improve my life and my writing and my soul. (And they're FREE to upload!) *hinthint*

* * *

The Fear

The Ring was back on Baggins's neck, disgruntled after having to touch the fat one and feel his good heart. Baggins let the Ring hang out of his clothes as he stumbled through Its Masters realm, and It bemoaned Its situation.

Its Master was right there, only a day's walk away, and the Ring could do nothing. It called to Him, and once, it seemed that He heard, and His gaze swept over the Little-Men, and It called out, and Baggins stood in His gaze. The Ring would come back, finally, and darkness would come!

But then Baggins fell to the ground, and His gaze was swept away to the Black Gates, and the Ring cursed the weakness of Little-Men knees, that they could not stand long enough for It to be discovered.

And as Its carrier neared Orodruin, the Ring felt something It had never felt before. It felt nervous, and It dreaded the next few hours, the uncertainty, the...fear. For It felt fear, fear of destruction, fear of sending Its beloved Master into the void, fear of losing Middle-Earth to the Free Peoples, fear of the End.

And before Baggins, the Ring knew that the world would be ruled by darkness and malice and rage. But now, It was not so sure. It knew that if It was destroyed, evil would never again rule like It did in the days of Its Master's master. Evil would fade, and Men would prevail, and Dwarves, and the hated Elves. And of course the Little-Men, stupid happy creatures that they were.

And the Ring felt Gollum come near, and suddenly It hoped, hoped that Gollum would take It, and hoped for escape from the dreaded creature. Escape back to Sauron. The Ring knew that Gollum was Its last chance, and It grudgingly knew that It needed him.

But when the hated fat one drew Gollum aside from Baggins, and Baggins ran up the slopes of Mount Doom, that same, unfamiliar emotion of fear gripped the Ring. The End was near.

And there was nothing It could do but lure Baggins into Its grasp with whispers of power and possession and need. Baggins couldn't cast It into the fires of the Sammath Naur, for Baggins needed the Ring.

Or at least, that was what It whispered.

That was what It lied.

And the Ring was held ever tighter by the hand of Its carrier.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a FanFiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a FanFiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following FanFiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


	13. The End

**Author's Note:** LUCKY NUMBER 13! Oh my god. Noooooo it's over, no, no, please no. I loved it so much! (And by that I mean the story, not the Ring) ;) Wow. Well, first of all, thank you to all reviewers and followers and favoriters. I will forever hold you in my heart as the ones who commented on this little Ring story I thought would be one 1000-word chapter. But it turned out differently. Thank you for the 1012 views, 9 reviews, 4 follows, and 2 favorites so far. Man, I love you all, and I suppose I should get to the story before the feels overtake me. :')

And now, for a last, and solemn...

Enjoy! :)

Review? Tell me what you think, if there's anything I can edit, anything at all! Do speak up! Hugs, kisses, friendly pats on the back to all, and to all a good night!

* * *

The End

The Ring was hanging from Its flimsy chain, hanging over the fire, hanging over Doom.

And It felt fear, and It feared the end of all Great evil in Middle-Earth. If the Ring fell and Its Master was destroyed, darkness would fail for many a year and would return-if it ever did-weakened.

So It did the only thing It could do. It whispered to Baggins of how Baggins owned It, and of how It was his. His own. His precious. How he needed It, wanted It, and It was his anyway. The Ring was desperate, and would not hesitate to lie to the foul Little-Man that held It over the End.

And the Ring won Baggins over, and It rejoiced as the foolish Little-Man put the Ring on his finger. It felt Its Master, and It called to Him.

He answered.

The Ring rejoiced and felt the Nazgul approach, His servants, Its servants. After all, It was the master of all, and once It had Sauron's power, It was unstoppable. Once His servants came, the Ring would use Sauron to rule all!

But then, in Its gladness, the Ring ignored the nearness of Gollum, and was unpleasantly surprised and outraged when the miserable creature took It from Baggins and started to dance about in utter joy.

And the creature Gollum, in his joy, danced off the edge of the earth, and he plummeted down.

He held the Ring close, and he was submerged in the fire, and as he burned, the Ring was held above the molten rock, and was saved for a few more moments.

But It was enraged. It was full of despair. It was full of dread. It was to perish, along with evil. And now It could never wield power, or corrupt others, or rule the world, and all because of the Elves, and all because of the Heir of Isildur, and all because of the Second Gondorian, and all because of the hated Little-Men, and all because It had overly corrupted the wretched Gollum, and all because It had-

* * *

The Ring melted and Sauron's malice faded and evil was gone from Middle-Earth, though It left Its scars. Frodo Baggins forever longed for the Ring. As did Bilbo Baggins, changed and affected and hounded by his want. A great many Free Peoples died for the Ring, as did orcs, and as did the Easterlings who worked for Sauron. All on different sides, and all for a lone band of gold.

And the creature Gollum was affected for 500 years, wanting the Ring, loving It, hating It. And in his passion, he had destroyed not only It, but himself, emotionally, mentally, physically.

The 20 Great Rings of Power scarred Middle Earth, and all because there was One to Rule Them All.

The End.

* * *

******Author's Note: **Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction from the Lord of the Rings world, created and trademarked by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters, settings, and anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not my own and I do not claim ownership to any of them. This is a fanfiction I made with nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien, and is for entertainment purposes only: I am not profiting financially from this work, which may or may not be canonical. Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for making the world of The Lord of the Rings, for without it, many people would be un-enlightened to the genius of Lord of the Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien and the following fanfiction would never have been made, and I would have no life. Credits from most dialogue and setting to Peter Jackson, one of the best directors ever.


End file.
